Angelo and Angela: A Plants vs Zombies story
by Atenista Gurl
Summary: Twins Angelo and Angela Quartz never have anything good to do on a Saturday morning but when a Angela found a mysterious green plant and a horde of zombies attacking their place, things are gonna get interesting for the twins. Rated T to be safe.
1. Day: 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Plants vs. Zombies**

**Angelo and Angela: A Plants vs. Zombies Story**

**

* * *

**It was sunny Saturday morning at the Quartz's residence. Fifteen years old twins Angelo and Angela Quartz were bored. But even though they have the same chestnut brown hair and sapphire blue eyes, Angelo and Angela are complete opposites. Angelo is more of a troublemaker than his studious sister. He has a mischevious and confident attitude while his sister has very modest and mature.

Since their parents work abroad, the twins only guardian, Dana Santos, a twenty years old girl originally from the Philippines, was the one looking after them. Personally, Angelo and Angela likes Dana compared to their other guardians. Dana has calm and caring but cool and collected attitude when taking care of the twins. She tends to reprimand Angelo for causing trouble but in the end, the two of them would usually play soccer at the park or go to the arcade and play video games. She also likes helping Angela with her history field and tends to give tips on the different histories and historical places of the world**.**

Since they were very bored, Angelo decided to play video games in his room while Angela decided to take a stroll.

While taking a stroll, Angela found a green plant with a hole in the middle of its face which could be the mouth. Happy with her discovery, Angela picked up the plant and brought it home and showed it to Dana and Angelo.

"Hey, guys! Look what I found!" Angela exclaimed in excitement as Dana and Angelo huddled in the table to take a look at the plant.

"Fascinating, what kind of plant is it?" Dana asked as she examined it.

"I don't know." Angela admitted. "I just found it on the street."

While Angela and Dana were discussing, Angela heard some growling noise and decided to look at the window. To his horror, there was a group of zombies walking towards the front yard.

"Um, guys. Could you please stop talking and take a freaking a look at this!" Angelo yelled frantically as he pointed at the front yard.

Angelo, Angela and Dana quickly rushed to the porch of the house and watched in horror as the zombies approached the front yard.

"Hell, zombies!" Dana exclaimed in disbelief.

"What are we going to do?" Angela panicked.

"Maybe I can help." A voice out of nowhere answered.

Angelo, Angela and Dana turned their heads and were surprised to see the green plant talking.

"You... you talk?" Angela stuttered.

"Yup." The green plant said. "I'm Peashooter at your service."

"How could you help us?" Dana asked.

"Maybe you could placed me on the lawn and you'll see what I could do." Peashooter suggested.

Doing what it requested, Angelo placed Peashooter on the lawn. To their amazement, Peashooter rapidly shot peas at a zombie and knocked it out.

"You're doing great, Peashooter!" Angela exclaimed happily.

"Yes, but one alone won't do it." Peashooter said as he continued to rapidly shot the zombies. "Collect those falling yellow balls and once you have enough, I could multiply if want me to."

Angelo and Angela glanced at each other and grinned. They were already collecting a lot of yellow balls as Dana multiplied Peashooter 2, 3, 4 times. After the zombie got knocked out, a horde of zombies were staggering forward as the leader of it was holding a flag with a brain on it.

"What's going on?" Dana asked, worried.

"The zombies are gonna attack in a huge group called a 'wave'." Peashooter #1 explained as the zombies lurched forward.

Then, the multiple Peashooters rapidly launched their peas at the zombies and quickly defeated them. Angelo, Angela and Dana celebrated for a moment when they noticed somee of the Peashooters disappearing.

"What's happening now?" Angelo asked.

"Oh, my multiples would disappear but I won't." Peashooter grinned cheekily.

"Oh, okay. But I have a question." Angela said. "Why would the zombies come and attack our place."

Peashooter paused for a moment and said, "mostly because they wanted to eat your brains but the main reason is that Dr. Zomboss wanted to rule the world."

"Dr. Zomboss? Who's that?" Dana asked.

"Dr. Zomboss is the leader of all the zombies. Unfortunately, he captured all of my comrades that wanted to defeat him." Peashooter sighed.

"What do you mean 'all of your comrades'?" a sweet and innocent voice came out of nowhere. "What about me?"

Peashooter turned and its eyes widened in surprised. "Sunflower?"

Angelo and Angela looked at each other. "Sunflower?"

Out of nowhere, a sunflower with cute black eyes and a bright smile hopped on the lawn. "Yep, that's me!"

Angelo picked up Sunflower and placed her next to Peashooter. Peashooter, who was still lost for words, just stared at Sunflower.

"It is rude to stare." Sunflower said sweetly.

"S-sunflower, how did you get here?" Peashooter stuttered.

Sunflower giggled. "Well, when the zombies came to this place, they actually took me with them but they didn't know that I managed to escape from them so I decided to watch you and your new friends fight those nasty scroundels. But I warn you that more are coming."

"Whoa, time out. You mean more are coming here?" Angela asked frantically.

"Yep." Sunflower said.

"But why here?" Angelo asked.

"Mostly because Dr. Zomboss thinks this is the perfect place for his new headquarters." Peashooter explained.

"Well, then if they are coming here, then let's defend this place!" Dana exclaimed with determination.

"Yeah!" Peashooter and Sunflower agreed.

Angelo and Angela grinned at each other and knew that this is going to be one of their best adventures of their life.

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

**Please review.**


	2. Day: 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own Plants vs. Zombies or the song "Dynamite" by Taio Cruz.**

**A/N: Every time I put a new chapter, I will put an entry of a plant/zombie.  
**

**Angelo and Angela: A Plants vs. Zombies story**

**

* * *

**At the dining room at the Quartz's residence, Angelo and Angela were having some baked cookies and chocolate milkshakes courtesy of Dana's cooking/baking skills and Peashooter and Sunflower were having a conversation on the recent happenings.

Then, a growling noise was emitted from the front yard.

Quickly, Angelo, Angela, Dana, Peashooter and Sunflower rushed to the lawn and to their horror, another group of zombies were lurching forward the lawn.

"Another one after the first one?" Angela asked, amazed. "They're really fast when it comes to attacking our house!"

"Of course they are. Anothr group of zombies would usually follow up after the previous group was defeated." Peashooter replied.

"Well, then let's get busy!" Dana exclaimed as placed Peashooter on the lawn.

Doing his job, Peashooter rapidly shot peas at the enemy zombies but every time he defeats a zombie, a duo of zombies would charged at him. Angelo and Angela tried to catch the yellow balls but every time they try to touch it, it would fade away.

"Huh?" Angela asked, puzzled. "What's going on?"

"Dr. Zomboss must have tinkered with those balls!" Peashooter exclaimed as he shot down another duo of zombies.

"Grr... now what are we going to do?" Angelo asked angrily.

"Perhaps I could help!" Sunflower perked up.

Dana stared at her. "You? How could you help us?"

Sunflower smiled perkily. "Just place me beside Peashooter and I'll show you."

Dana reluctantly placed Sunflower besides Peashooter and then she began to sing while bigger yellow balls popped out of her body.

"_I came to dance, dance, dance, dance,_" Sunflower sang. "_I hit the floor 'cause that's my plans, plans, plans, plans,_"

"Sunflower, you're amazing!" Angela exclaimed as she watched Sunflower grew more yellow balls out of her body. Peashooter absorbed the balls and multiplied. Then, the triple Peashooters took down the zombies until the lawn is clear.

"_I'm wearin' all my favorite brands, brands, brands, brands,_" Sunflower sang. "_Give me some space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands, yeah, yeah,_"

"Are they gone?" Angelo asked.

Peashooter #3 shook his head. "Not yet."

"_'Cause it goes on and on and on,_" Sunflower sang. "_And it goes on and on and on, yeah_"

"What do you mean 'not yet'?" Angelo yelled. "You mean there are more coming?"

"_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,_" Sunflower sang. "_Sayin' ay-oh, gotta let go_"

"Of course there are more coming, mister!" Peashooter #2 yelled back. "The final wave hasn't even come yet! Were you even listening earlier?"

"Well, sorry for not listening!" Angelo shot back.

"_I wanna celebrate and live my life,_" Sunflower sang. "_Sayin' ay-oh, baby let's go_"

"Shut up!" Angelo and Peashooter #s 1, 2 and 3 yelled at Sunflower.

Sunflower looked offended and scooted next to Dana.

"Knock it off, you guys." Dana said seriously. "This is not a good time to argue."

Angelo shrugged and glared at Peashooter.

Then, a horde of zombies lurched forward with its leader waving a flag with a brain on it. Quickly, Peashooter #s 1, 2 and 3 rapidly shot the zombies and defeated it. Then the multiples of Peashooter faded and book was lying on the middle of the lawn.

"Oh? A book?" Angela asked as she picked up the book entitled "Suburban Almanac". Quickly, she flipped the pages and grinned. "This contains information on both plants and zombies."

"Really? Cool!" Angelo exclaimed in excitement.

Angela flipped open to the first page of the plants area and smiled. "Oh... the first page contains some information on Peashooter."

Peashooter heard what Angela said and panicked. "Uh, Angela! Please don't read what it says there!"

Angela smiled and opened her mouth when she was cut off by a voice. "Seems like ol' Peashooter is being modest again, eh?"

Peashooter and Sunflower turned and smiled. "Cherry Bomb!"

Then, a big red cherry hopped on the lawn. "Nice to see ya again!"

"How did you get here?" Peashooter asked.

"Those zombies tagged me along to this place." Cherry Bomb explained. "And who are these new friends of yours?"

"These are Angelo and Angela Quartz and Dana Santos," Peashooter explained. "They are here to help us defeat Dr. Zomboss."

Angela grinned and bent down. "Nice to meet you, Cherry Bomb."

"Nice to meet you, too, lady." Cherry Bomb said.

"Well, why don't we get inside and I'll give guys some refreshments?" Dana asked.

"Yes, please!" Angelo, Angela, Peashooter, Sunflower and Cherry Bomb exclaimed in delight.

Then, the six of them went inside and took a drink while watching their front yard for more zombie attacks.

**End of Chapter 2**

* * *

_Peashooter_

_Peashooters are your first defense. They shoot peas to attack zombies._

_Damage: normal_

_How can a single plant grow and shoot so many peas so quickly? Peashooter says, "Hard work, commitment, and a healthy, well-balanced breakfast of sunlight and high-fiber carbon dioxide make it all possible."_

_Cost: 100_

_Recharge: fast__

* * *

_

_Zombie_

_Regular Garden-variety zombie  
_

**Toughness:**Low 

**Special:**None 

**First seen:**Level 1-1 

**This zombie loves brains. Can't get enough. Brains, brains, brains, day in and night out. Old and stinky brains? Rotten brains? Brains clearly past their prime? Doesn't matter. Regular zombie wants 'em.**

* * *

**Please review.**


End file.
